Phantom Trio
by Dragon Queen Niji
Summary: "You're a ghost. You're all ghost." Jazz saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker, nearly die by her parents' invention. now there are three half-ghost? and jazz has to keep it a secret... and schools about to start soon. can they control their powers before the new school year rolls around? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Phans! I'd like to warn you all this is my very first Danny Phantom fanfic. I love Danny Phantom and I always wanted to write my own fanfic than just reading one. I actually got the idea when I was reading the summary of a few episodes on my DVD case. Then I went see if people had gotten the same idea I have. I was surprised what I found. Not a lot and if I did find one... Let's just say I don't have the heart to criticize. Sigh, they're not bad but I didn't like it.**

**This is my own view on the idea and really hope that it's good but if you like it... Well, I give you my permission to criticize me and flame me. Just keep it k when you do.**

**Thank you**

**Disclaimer: if I own it than Sam and Danny would have gotten together long before.**

**Edit- September 12, 2015**

* * *

One

It was a stormy mid summer morning. For once, the weather man had been right about the ominous showers appearing over their usually calm city. On a normal day, the streets would be crowded with people, parks filled with laughing children, malls overcrowded with teens and young adults hanging out with their friends, or over ecstatic parents trying to have 'family bonding'. But today was not a 'normal' day per say.

This kind of storm is just the right kind of storm that Dr Jack and Maddie Fenton needed.

In the living room of Fenton works, two teens sat on couch looking bored while doing the one thing they both enjoy. On the left side sat a raven haired boy with icy blue eyes reading an astronomy textbook, while on the right side sat his redhead of a sister had a psychology book. Danny would have been in bed but his dad had woke him up early, along with Jazz.

Just as they were dragged downstairs the lights had gone off.

"Danny-boy! Jazzy-pants! We got the lights back on!" Jack thundered upstairs from the basement. "Come down to the lab!"

The siblings rolled their eyes as they followed their father.

"How much you want to bet this about ghosts again." Danny grumbled.

"Oh come now little brother," Jazz smiled at him. "Maybe it's an update to the simulator."

"I really hope so."

They both raised an eyebrow when they saw a white tarp covering one side of the lab.

"Good morning sweeties!"

"Morning mom."

Danny quickly got his custom made HAZMAT suit. Jazz did the same but more reluctantly.

"Can we get this over with? I was supposed to hang out with Sam and Tucker today."

"You can play with your girlfriend later, sweetie."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Groaned Danny.

Jazz chuckled at her brother. Before Jazz could put her two cents in, their dad started going into his speech about how ghosts are 'evil' and how they were going to tear them apart molecule by molecule.

"After twenty years we finally did it!"

"We built a portal to the ghost world!"

"We'll finally catch a ghost with this bad boy!"

Danny whispered to his sister.

"If it actually _works_."

"If _ghosts_ actually _exist_."

"If this works there's a chance this will just open to another dimension."

"Ghosts aren't _real_!"

"But another _universe_ is!"

Their side comments went unnoticed by their parents.

After their speech, they were finally able to get to the main event of this family get together.

"Now presenting... The Ghost Portal!"

Jack pulled on the tarp which ended up on top of him.

"I ment to do that."

_Sure you did._ Danny thought.

Outside, unnoticed by the whole town, the thundering rain had stopped. Dark clouds swirled around the city creating a vortex. Despite being eight in the morning, it was as dark as the night.

The hair on Danny's neck stood on end. He did the most sensible thing, he put on his black goggles. The whole family anxiously waited what would their greatest accomplishment or their worst failure. Unknowingly by any of them, just as Jack plugged the portal, lightning struck their home.

The only thing that happen was a small spark. A moment later another spark came short circuiting everything in the lab. Just like earlier, the lights shut off, trapping them in darkness.

"Twenty years..." Maddie whispered though it did echoed for everyone to hear. "We worked on this for twenty years!"

Jazz growled at her parents. If there was any light they would see angry scowl.

"Maybe now you'll give up this outrageous dream of yours and we'll be, for once, a normal family!" Despite the darkness, she was able to grab her brother's arm. "Come on little brother, I'll help you study for your AP exams."

Danny sighed in defeat as he sent a pity look at what he guess was his parents direction. He didn't even argue as his sister dragged him upstairs. Maybe he can distract them later by asking them for a round in the simulator.

* * *

()

A knock a the front door made Danny jump. Looking at the time, he realized that he forgotten that Sam and Tucker were coming over.

"Door's open!"

"God Danny, what's that smell."

The Goth's comment made Danny stop and sniff the air around him. It smelled like burned meat, which was weird since he and Jazz just ate grill cheese sandwiches about an hour ago, so it wasn't that. Tucker drooled as he was trying to pinpoint the origin of the smell.

Danny shrugged. "No idea. We haven't bought any meat all week."

Sam didn't believe that for a second.

"Really?"

"Nope! Just came back from Florida yesterday. Remember?"

Sam didn't comment as she went straight to the bathroom.

As soon as the blonde was gone Tucker jumped his best friend with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Dude! Seriously, where's the the meat!"

"Tucker! _Get_. **Off**. **ME**!" Danny growled as he pushed his friend of the couch. "I already told Sam that there is no meat! We got bread and cheese, we'll head to the Nasty Burger later."

"Promise"

Sam came out before danny could say anything.

"Later." He promised.

Sam glared at the two boys as she put her long blonde hair in a messy ponytail.

"I have the perfect plan to spite my mom," Sam took off her spiked bracelet. "I'm going to dye my hair black."

"Or you could wear a wig."

Sam glared at her best friends. They spoke in unison, like they practiced it.

"Where will I find a wig that looks real? Eh?"

Danny smirk to himself. Looks like lady fate is in his favor as Jazz, at that very moment came downstairs. She frowned, looking at the trio. She narrowed her eyes as she spotted her brother giving a devilish smile but as soon as she saw it it was replace with an innocent smile.

"Jazz..."

She gave an askance look at her brother, not trusting his voice.

"What?"

"You know how mom doesn't like to spend money going to the barber shop?" She nodded. "And how she can't cut hair to save her life?" Another nod. "And how you decided that you would cut my hair instead?"

"Just tell me where you're going with this. I'm really thirsty."

"Sam wants a wig but no ordinary wig would do right. Why not not make a wig out of real black hair."

Sam caught on quickly, Tucker on the other hand took a little longer but he eventually got it.

"That's gross." The elder Fenton stated. "But overall a good idea."

Sam smirked, imagining her parents reactions if she came home with black hair.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Can you order pizza while you're at it?"

"Sure little brother, let me guess one supreme veggie pizza, one super duper meat lover's, and a plain cheese?"

The four teens laughed.

"Don't forget the cola and extremely cheesy cheese bread sticks! Thank you, sis!"

The young red head smiled at her brother and his friends antics. She went right to the kitchen to take their orders that she memorized by heart. Once she was out of ear shot, Danny whispered to his friends.

"My parent built ghost portal in the lab. Want to check out?"

They both nodded. They both noticed that Danny was wearing his white hazmat suit with black strips going down the side. He wasn't wearing his black gloves but he did have on the black boots. Black goggles with blues lens were securely around his neck, though he always wears those (a habit his mom got him doing in case an invisible ghost appears) with his everyday clothes. He also wasn't wearing the sleeveless black hoodie that was made along with hazemat suit.

Sam was proud of her design. She absolutely hated the ones that the Fentons had laying around, so she both designed and manufactured Danny's, Jazz's, Tucker's, and her's for when their down in the lab. She might not amit it out loud but she is a Manson and Mansons don't do ugly and the original suit were by far the most ugliest hazemat suits she seen, that says more than it should.

**(_A/N We'll talk about those later though 'cuz I'm getting off track now, where was I? Now i remember!)_**

"My parent built ghost portal in the lab. Want to check out?"

They both nodded.

They followed the suited boy down to the basement/lab. Danny reminded them to put on their suits though they didn't need to be reminded. Sam was the first to emerge from the changing room in her form fitting, skin tight hazmat. Than Tucker. Sam's was a white body suit with blue accents **(blue and white suit that Kim Possible wears in one of those movies if anyone has seen it)** and Tucker's where like the original's but the belt had pockets for his phones and a back bag that seem to have its own dimension.

Three stood in front the strange machine in awe.

"Let's go check it out!" Sam suggested.

The boys shared a look. As much as they they love their goth friend, she tends to get them in trouble a lot.

"Um, I don't know Sam..."

"It doesn't work. So there's no harm."

Danny hesitated but Sam had already gone inside.

"Fine..."

"Dude!"

Danny shot a look at Tucker then followed their blonde friend into the machine. It was a small tunnel that only goes in about six feet and around seven feet in height. They stared in wonder as they looked around at every detail that the can see.

Back upstairs though, Jazz was searching every nook and cranny of their house for that god awful smell. Whatever that smell is, it has intensified since it first appeared. At first it smelled like something was cooking but no one made anything other than grill cheese sandwiches. Now it smells like burning meat.

"Where is that smell coming from?!"

She grabbed her hair and pulled it.

**DING DONG**

"Pizza delivery!"

_Great_! Jazz thought. _Where did Danny go?_

The door bell rang again.

"Coming!"

She ran to the door, money in hand. The delivery boy was about to tell the amount when she gave the exact change, grab the pizza and slam the door in the poor guys face.

"Danny!" She called. "Sam! Tucker! Pizza's here!"

She waited for the three teens to come running and yank the pizza out her hands. But they never came. After another minute, she called again. Nothing.

"Danny?!"

Panic started to seep in as she looked around the room before she noticed the lab door slightly ajar. She should have angry but she was more worried about her little brother being in danger than anything else.

"Danny?" She paused to listen. She definitly hear them talking down there. "Maybe they're in the simulator."

She hopes.

She slowly made her way down, noticing that the smell got stronger as she descend. When she got down there, she was in complete shock as she saw that her brother and his friends messed around the portal.

"Danny!" She yelled. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Danny and the others jumped when they heard Jazz's voice. They are in so much trouble.

"Get out now!"

"We're going!"

It seem like everything was in slow motion when they tried to leave the machine when Tucker tripped on a cord and knocked into Danny who tried to steady himself on the wall when all four heard the obvious sound of a button being pushed. Danny barely registered the big green button that said on when a whooshing sound surrounded them. Their eyes widen as they realize that the portal was turning on.

"Danny!"

They ran to the exit trying to leave before they were trapped inside. A green spark emitted, passing through each of them, bringing nothing but pain. They couldn't even tell if they were even screaming as they felt as if their entire body is being rearranged inside out. Every single molecule being torn apart then put back together.

To Jazz though, she could feel the heat radiating off the bright light. She could hear three collective screams but none louder than her brother's. She had dropped the food in shock as the light blinded her. Her brother is dying right before her eyes and she's just standing there.

At the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the outlet where the machine was plugged in. She didn't think as she raced to it and yanking on it, not caring about the risks that pulling the cord out does. She just needed her brother!

At the same time she pulls the plug, three bodies are thrown out the portal, slightly smoking.

Ran to the nearest body, which happen to look like Danny but his colors where reversed. Instead of his black hair and pale skin, it was snow white hair and a golden tan. The suit he was wearing was no longer white with black accents but black with white accents. Deep down she knew this was her brother, it doesn't matter that he's glowing or all his colors are reverse, she just knew it was him.

About a foot to the left of them was a female form. _Sam_, thought Jazz as she looked over the blood red hair, black and red body suit. To their right was, who she guess is Tucker. He's suit is now green with white accents instead of that beige color and black accents. His skin has a sickly green glow while Sam's was more like Danny's, a golden tan.

Jazz put her attention back at Danny who were in her arms lifeless. She hesitantly place her fingers on his neck...

Thump...thump...thump...thump

"Danny!" She cried. _He's alive!_

Before she could fully hug him, a bright white blinded her. A white ring appeared around Danny then split into two, going the length of his body. He was no longer using the hazmat but his everyday clothes. Sam followed with green rings at her waist, than Tucker with with blue rings. Both had their everyday clothes on.

She smiled as she stared down her brother who is alive and not a single scratch on him.

"Arg... Jazz?" Danny slowly started to wake up. "Ah... My head!"

He finally came to when Jazz finally broke down in tears.

"Jazz!" Danny held on to her. "Why are you crying? Did something happen?!"

Two more groans called out from either side of them.

"I-i'm just g-glad that y-your alive!"

She hugged Danny even tighter. Danny in shock and in so much pain, he became intangible, forcing his sister to fall face first to the floor.

Jazz looked around but didn't see Danny anywhere. He was there a second ago, it was almost like he turned...

Jazz for the first time her mom made them, she placed the invisible ghost detecting goggles. There, in front of her, was Danny, staring at his hands in shock.

"D-danny your invisible!"

"B-but how?!"

A million thoughts, questions and theories passed through her head in seconds as she watched Danny turn back to normal. One conclusion came to mind.

"You're a ghost." Jazz looked at the other two who are fully awake now watching her. "Your all ghost."

* * *

**I have edited this chapter if nobody has notice. I tried my best but until i find a beta reader but english isn't my first language but i did spend twelve years learning it. I left the orignal note/disclaimer at the top but this part is longer here. **

**Read and review!**

**~Niji out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! This the second chapter of Phantom trio. Please enjoy it! I would like to that in this au there is ssomething very special about Sam and family. You see in this chapter but I don't explain for another few chapters. But to avoid confusion I will explain now. Sam and her family are empaths and telepaths (only in her father's side). Her father and grandmother help her with her abilities. It will be explain later. For now just read the story.**

**Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here if I did! Like not having to own anything!**

* * *

two

The Fenton family has always been strange even before the eldest child was born. Jack Fenton came from a long line of supernatural hunters. Dating all the way back to the witch hunts in the seventeen century, and even further from the fifteen century but all those records have either been destroyed, lost or kept hidden by the immediate family. Jack Fenton wasn't the first hunter in his family to hunt the paranormal branch of the supernatural. He had learn this when he met his first ghost back when he was a kid while visiting his grandparents, his grand uncle, his grandfather's younger brother, Jonathan. It came to no surprise when he decided to hunt ghost. Though his parents would have like that he chosen demon hunting, they did support him in his field.

Going to collage was the best choice in he ever made since he met the love of his life. Maddie, or Madelyn, is a whole different story. She grew up in a home where every thing is done by the book. Rules are everything in her family, and she hated every single one. She mastered everything she ever learned, and that included the arts of combat. But it came to a shock when she chose to study the paranormal in college. Her whole family was against her choice.

Their lives were so different yet it work. When they got married, neither really thought about bringing children to the world, especially when Maddie became a Fenton and introduced to the supernatural, not just ghosts. Maddie was scared for her family. She wanted the best for her children, Jack tried to comfort her but it never work even when he explain that hunting will be in their blood. That just made her worry her more.

She thought if she can uncover every secret of ghosts than the world might be safer for them. She never could.

So she did the next best thing, she researched and prepared for the inevitable. Three years into the marriage, their eldest, Jasmine, was born. With her brilliant orange red hair, and dark blue eyes, she was nearly a carbon copy of Maddie. But as she got older, it was clear that she wasn't like her parents when it came to the supernatural, in fact she didn't believe any of it. She would rather read than be with her parents.

When Danny came to be, Jazz had an immediate attachment to him. Rarely leaving his side, glaring at anyone who got close to him, even their own parents. She soon came to realize that Danny would be closer to Jazz than his mother. When Jazz came home with a giant blacken bruise and Danny crying, back when Jazz was six and Danny was four, she as their mother thought it was best they learn how to defend themselves.

Maddie took it upon herself to teach them everything she knew. Jack of course tried learn with them but it seem that the swift and speedy style of Maddie wasn't made for him like Danny and Jazz were able to catch on. Instead he spent his time build a simulation room for them to use as a dojo in the lab. The simulation room is a multipurpose room that Jack designed himself, it can use be as a dojo, virtual game play, or more recently, hunt training.

Jack, along with Danny, started making ghost hunting weapons but of course they needed a place to practice and test them. This I'd how they bonded. Maddie bonded with Danny by taking him to the roof and watching the stars, inspiring him to be an astronaut. Jazz was hard to bond with and convince that what they do is harmless, she was never far from Danny and always watched them and stay close by.

No one ever thought it might be unhealthy for a sibling to be attached to their younger sibling. Jazz was super overprotective of her little brother, she would do anything for him, even if it ment dying. She never thought she might have to covet his 'death' from their parents.

Why Jazz was thinking about her family history at a time like is beyond her but it did help her calm down as she removed the googles. Her brother was so pale she wanted to check if he was running a fever. The others weren't looking so well either. Sam looked faint as she walked or at least tried to walk to Jazz.

"What d-do you mean d-dead?" Sam's eyes flashed teal before going back to violet. "We can b-be dead! We're breathing, we still have a pause!"

To make a point, she pressed her fingers on her wrist.

Tucker screamed 'zombie' over and over again until a bright green ray shot very close to him. They all turn to Danny, who had his hand out pointing at Tucker, his eyes glowing green.

"Shut up, Tucker!" He took in a breath. "Mom and dad will be back any minute now and we're doing nothing but freaking out!"

Jazz felt proud of her baby brother taking charge. She was about suggest that they all go back upstairs and talk about this more when they heard footsteps over head.

"Jazz?!" They heard their mother call. "Danny?! We're back!"

Jazz ran to the Sim room and motion everyone to follow.

Just moments after the door closed and lock, Maddie came down to the lab, search for her missing children.

_Strange_, Maddie narrowed her eyes. _I could have sworn I heard them down here._

She noticed that the machine was unplugged when she knew that Jack had left it in. She was about to remove it when...

"Oaf!"

Danny all of sudden appeared on the floor with Jazz, Sam and Tucker on top of him.

"Kids!" She scowled at them. "You all know that it isn't safe for you to be here without adult supervision!"

They all shuffled their feet and refused to look at the mother, especially her own children. They all were thinking about what happened just moments before.

* * *

_**A few moments before when Maddie came in...**_

Danny closed the door before his mother found them in the lab when their not supposed to. They heard the audible click of the door locking behind him, making them all flinch at the sound. Due to it being sound proof, the control center is currently the safest place to be. Tucker almost clam down when he accidentally knocked onto the control panels.

They started to go crazy, practically coming alive. Wires came from inside the panels and wrapped around Tucker in chock hold.

"Tucker!"

Danny was the first to take action, grabbing one of the ecto guns on the shelf behind them. After years of practice finally paid off as he hit the wire dead on. It release Tucker and tries to grab Danny, but it miss as he dodged and ran to the left. Unknowingly, he transformed with a bright white light. Danny was no longer wearing his usual white and red shirt, light blue leans, and tennis shoes and his black goggles weren't around his neck. He was in his reverse styled hazmat suit, black top and bottoms, white belt, boots, gloves and sleeveless hoodie. His now white and green goggles covered his eyes. His snow white hair falling over his face.

His friends were in shock and Jazz stood amazed watching his other form fight. He kept altering between the gun and his rays to fight and every once in awhile he would duck and dodge. He was able to yank the cords right out from the machine. Everything just stopped when the cords were taken out.

Danny, becoming weak after the fight, transformed back to normal.

"Dude!" Tucker hugged his best friend. "You just saved my life!"

Danny smiled but he could help but look down to his own hands.

"For you, I'd take a thousand lives." He said looking at each of them in the eye.

In union, the other three completed the vow.

"And I, a million."

Jazz wrapped her arms around him after reciting that, what she thinks it is, stupid vow that Danny and his friends made up back in second grade when Sam was attacked by a dog and Danny caught it a 'ghost' net. From that day on the four of them always been close, Jazz can just feel the closeness of the two of the. Heck even Tucker can see.

Sam reluctantly stepped into the the group hug. She, of course, tripped over her own feet, causing everyone to fall over. Danny and Tucker in surprised turned intangible, make Jazz intangible with them. Sam did the same as they passed through the wall behind them, landing on Danny in front of his mom.

"Oaf!"

They stood up not daring to look into the older strawberry blonde in the eye. Danny wasn't paying attention to his mother scowling lecture as he looked behind her, staring at the portal.

"It works!" He gasped. Everyone stared at him when he spoke. "M-mom! You put the ON button in the inside!"

He felt a shiver go down his neck and spine, the tall tale sign of Sam's telepathy coming through.

_"Shut up!"_ She spoke in his mind. _"We'll get in trouble! Especially you!"_

_"I know!"_

_"But-"_

_"Trust me."_

She disconnected the 'lines' and watched from afar.

Jazz looked between the two knowing they had conversation, sometimes it amazes her how powerful Sam is with her family gift.

Maddie of course, was unaware of the silent conversation going on in front of her. She wanted to know how Danny knew of the ON button, since the ghost portal blueprints were the only one that Danny wasn't allowed to look at.

"And how exactly would you know?"

She noticed her son sweat drop and avoid looking at her eyes.

"I... I went..." He gulped. "Inside the machine."

Maddie's look soften before telling him how dangerous to do that.

"You're just lucky that the machine wasn't plugged in when you turned it on." She said not noticing them all flinch. "Go upstairs, all of you. Danny! I'll tell you your punishment later!"

Danny nodded as he lead everyone to his room.

Once inside a bust of questions and freak outs but Jazz was more concerned with their mental health as they shook and trembled. Their eyes wide and showing fear. Sam, strong and stubborn Sam, looked so near to crying.

She wouldn't stand for it, she lead them to Danny's queen size bed. For once she was glad that Danny has the tenacity to fall in his sleep, and their parents had bought a bigger bed for him, one that fits all three of them. She watch them sit in different parts on the bed, Sam sat closes to her at the lower left corner, Tucker took up the upper right looking out the window every once in awhile, Danny took up the middle staring at his ceiling where he has a poster of the stars and galaxies, Jazz climbed by his feet.

She watched as the boys shivered and eyes widen, seconds later she felt it too.

"_How_?" Sam said. "_How are we..."_

She didn't get finish as Jazz stood up and hugged her.

"I know you don't like hugs but it seems like you need one the most."

Sma looked at her friends for a long time then at Jazz who since the day she met her, she's nothing but loving, caring, forgiving and more like at mother than her own. Jazz was the best sister anybody would love to have, Danny's luckiest little brother in the world.

Jazz squeezed Sam tighter and tears ran down her face faster than Sam's.

"_I know_."

Danny's voice echoed in her mind. She forgot that everyone can hear her thoughts but she didn't care, it the truth.

They needed someone, someone to be their anchor, someone to be there for them. Jazz has always been there for Danny and now she's going to be there for them for now on.

"Don't worry guys, we'll figure this out." Jazz let go of Sam. "We got til school starts in September to do it."

They all nodded.

GRR!

Tucker stomach growled causing it to break the tension in the room. Everyone laughed.

"I guess even the dead need food!"

They laughed even harder.

* * *

Back downstairs with Maddie, all the lights in the lab were off except for the glow of a green vortex and a television screen in rerun of Danny and his friends going into the machine, turning it on as they were leaving as Jazz order them to, then Jazz unplugging it, throwing the teens out. Their transformation. She typed away on her computer.

**50% HUMAN 50% ECTOPLASM**

Maddie kept typing away.

"Their DNA has completely mutated."

She narrowed her eyes as she watched the footage from the simulation room.

"Hmm..." She hummed. "The ectoplasm in their mutated DNA seems to have given them ghost like abilities."

Even though she was worried for her children, she couldn't help but feel proud of them and how they reacted to situation, especially Danny and how well in control he was.

"I _will_ find a way to fix this."

She promised as she turned everything off and locked the portal and then the lab as she left.

"I will."

The basement was in complete darkness when the portal unlocked itself and browed green with laughter emitting from deep inside.

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed it!**

**Read and Review!**

**Queen Niji out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait but I've super busy lately and I just got some free time. I thought why not post a new chapter! Here it is! The newest chapter of Phantom Trio! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Danny Phantom! **

**Aqua:*gasp* You don't?!**

**Sadly I don't... I wish I did though...*Sigh***

**Aqua: *crying* Don't look at me! Read the story already!**

* * *

Sam stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed her long blond hair, as golden as sun and her violet eyes looked almost blue in the light. She eyed the black wig that Jazz was able to make and finish in just under a week. She didn't even remember asking her for the wig but she couldn't fault herself for not remembering as a lot happened that day. She shivered as she felt the shock go through her again. She tried to forget the pain but it was there in the back of her mind, making her relive the experience it in her dreams. She could barely sleep this passed week.

"_Sam_?"

The invading voice in her head startled her.

"_Oh_!" Sam turn to see her grandmother. "_Grandma Ida! Did I distrube you?"_

The elder lady shooked her head as she looked over her granddaughter. Something is wrong, Ida just knows it, deep inside her heart.

Sam couldn't help relive that day in her mind, she didn't even feel Ida leave her mind and room.

"_If you need me.._."

Sam mindlessly nodded at her. The memories flooded her mind.

Flashback

_Danny paced around, thinking the worst. He kept blabbing about the improbable and about, frog surgery?_

_"We can't tell our parents!"_

_Jazz nodded solemnly, staring at her hands. Sam on the hand didn't think that's such a good idea._

_"Why not? Your parents could help us."_

_Danny shook his head._

_"No, they're ghost hunters!" He took a deep breath. "I might not know how this happened but I do know that my parents wouldn't let this pass them. Who know what they'll do to us, or how they would react."_

_"They're experts!"_

_"They're scientists!" Jazz rose from her seat. "You'll be experimented on! If not by them then someone else."_

_Danny took back the conversation._

_"Let's just figure this out first." He looked around the room and saw the doubt and fear from his friends. "If we can't come up with something then we'll... Tell my mom."_

_Jazz stood up again._

_"Danny!"_

_"Jazz, I know you don't get along with mom..." He paused. "Or dad for that matter. But you got to amit that going to mom is better dad since at least she would react professional about this and she will most likely help us out."_

_Jazz was in deep thought about this. Their mom would be more help than dad and she is more scientist than hunter or inventor, that their dad's field. She more logic and more for information, study and get information first then experiment. A trait that Jazz was greatful she and Danny inherited. After a second she nodded._

_"We got four weeks." They all nodded. That seems fair. "If we have nothing by then, then we go to mom."_

_Danny shook her hand, sealing the deal._

_"That's one week before school!"_

_They all jump not hearing Tucker say nothing else but 'zombie' they got to the room._

_"Yes Tucker, if we don't have anything by that time we'll tell our mom."_

_Tucker nodded._

_"Children! If you're staying for dinner, come downstairs!"_

_The four made down just in time as Jack finished setting the table. Three large boxes of pizza were sitting in the middle._

_Maddie come into the kitchen eyeing them nervously but smiled nonetheless._

_"Danny-boy! Your mother tells me you fixed the portal!" Jack gave his son a bear hug. "And it works! This calls for a celebration!"_

_Maddie cleared her throat, causing everyone to look at her._

_"Yes, but every good deed doesn't go unpunished." She stared at Danny alone. "We will talk about your punishment after dinner."_

_With that she motioned everyone to eat but Sam couldn't help guilt swell up in heart. _

Flashback end

Sam open her eyes to see that she's trapped in her chair by, somehow, glowing plants. This had been happening all week and why she couldn't leave her, the plants would grow and glow green then start attacking. The same was technology would to Tucker. Or at least that's what he told her through their link.

Tucker is being attacked by technology and Sam by plants and whenever she leaves the house, by animals as well. But she wonders if Danny has any of these problems.

She felt the air leave her body, she can't untangle herself, that only makes it worse.

'That hurts!' She thought as she couldn't speak. The vines loosened their grip but still had her in the chair. 'Thank you.'

The plants start to make sounds that sounded a lot like cooing and purring. The tip of a vine started to caress her face in a licking motion.

"Ha! Stop it! Haha!" She giggled. "That ha! Tickles! Haha!"

'_We're sorry mama,'_ she hear it say. '_We only wanted to hug you, mama.'_

They never spoke to her before but it felt nice.

'_We love you, mama!'_

She couldn't help if Tucker has found a solution for his problem.

(With Tucker)

Tucker was laughing uncontrollably as the wires of all the electronics in his room tickled in his spots.

"I knew it!" He said between his laughs. "I knew you wouldn't betray me! Technology never fails!"

All the tech in his room glowed blue as he commanded them to do stuff.

"I got to show this to Danny!"

(Back with Sam)

Sam slowly made her way to the green house by her home. She hasn't been there since the first time when she got home that day. She reached the door as she felt a wave of happiness coming from Tucker. All week she could feel his unhappiness, Jazz's unsureness, Danny had block her from his mind. She didn't understand why, he's the only one who does that. Tucker's now happy, Jazz is still uneasy but she has calm down, but Danny isn't revealing his emotions.

Sam pushed that to the back of her mind she walked into the warm indoor jungle. Inside it was calm and all the plants were just there, not moving. She closed the door behind her not taking her eyes off the plants.

"Hello?" Her voice cracked. "I know you can hear me, I can hear you too."

She paused.

"I'm sorry about earlier this week, I didn't know what was happening. I'm not mad at you or hate you, I was just scared, not at you though, a-at me."

She pointed at herself.

"I don't know what going on or how this happened but I do know that you can speak, you have feelings. I broke those feelings, didn't I. I love you, I would hurt you like that again."

She was greeted with silence.

A vine from nowhere grabbed her wrist. She tried to not struggle as it lead her deep inside the the greenhouse. It stopped her right in front of the most beautiful throne that she has ever seen. The top frame was made from roses ant their thorns, the legs looked to be ivory wood. The cushions, or not cushions is a large pink flower.

"It beautiful," she gasped. "You did this for me?"

'_Yes mother'_

"Thank you."

She sat on the throne watching all the plants coming to her. A flower bud was placed on her lap by another vine. It open to reveal all types of sliced fruits; strawberries, mangos, bananas and other fruits that grow in her indoor garden.

She couldn't help it, she laughed. She can control plants! She was enjoying this, she can't wait to show this to Danny!

(With danny)

Danny stared at his ceiling, every once in a while, glance at his alarm clock. The bright green numbers glaring at him in the dark. He was grounded and hated every second of it. Maddie ground him, he couldn't leave the house or meet with his friends.

In the past hour since he woke up, he could feel Sam try to contact him by her telepathy but he refused to let her in. Every few minutes, she would poke him in his mind but he ignored her callings and just started at his star covered ceiling.

He glanced at his clock again.

**2:50**

Ten minutes before he has to head down to the lab and meet with his mom.

This past week, he would stay in his room, in the dark as in no lights on and the curtains closed, the temperature nearly below zero, staring at the glow in the dark galaxy poster with his music blaring in his ears until three in the afternoon, where he has to help with his mom in lab as the second part of the punishment.

His punishment is all he could think about especially how he got it.

Flashback

_Danny watched as his friends left home, slightly trembling. He was just glad that Jazz, who got her license a couple of weeks ago, volunteered to drop them off. His mother was waiting by the door to the lab. He watched them go around the corner and disappear from view. He waited a few more seconds before following his mother down the stairs._

_Once in the lab, his mother sat her desk typing away on her computer._

_"Mom?"_

_She glanced at him before looking back at her computer._

_"Come here danny, I want to show you something."_

_He walked slowly like he was delaying the inevitable. She moved away from the monitor and showed him Jazz crying over his still body. All the blood drained from his face as he watched himself de-transform. Maddie switched it off before it showed him waking up and the bright light coming from his friends. He couldn't even pretend that she didn't see the rest, he knows she watched the whole thing._

_"Danny?"_

_He looked towards the portal. That stupid portal, if only his parents never built that thing than maybe..._

_"Sweetie, please look at me."_

_She forced him to look away from it, she made him to look in her eyes._

_"Its nobody's fault but mine." She wiped away his tears before they fell, he didn't notice he was crying. "Your father and I built the portal, we put the ON button in the inside. We were the ones that forgot to unplug the portal before leaving."_

_She hugged her son who returned it. _

_"I will find a way to undo this."_

_Danny nearly stopped his breathing._

_"What– what if it's permanent?"_

_He felt his mother stiffen and looked him in the eye._

_"We're not going to think that. Ok?"_

_He nodded._

_She smiled at him before looking at the screen again. She was in deep thought._

_"I need to run tests," she looked at Danny. "I still need to punish you. Every day you'll be down here in the lab at 3 pm."_

_He nodded._

_"And you're grounded for the rest of summer."_

_He wanted to protest but he knew it was for his protection. He will hear what she has to say._

_"Your friends can come by but you guys can't leave the unless one of us, me or Jazz, is with at all times. I let your know till we figure this out."_

_He nodded again. She instructed him to sit on the med table as she took some blood from him, like always he wanted get away from the needle. At least his for them wasn't as strong as Tucker's. At one point her turned intangible and fell flat on his back._

End flashback

Danny had enough with his memories, he left his bed and head out door when Jazz walked in. He wanted to ask what was wrong when she called his name as if he wasn't there. He looked down to see that he was invisible.

"I'm here."

She blinked and looked through him.

"Where?"

"In front of you."

She nodded though she couldn't help to dart her eyes around the room.

"Its freezing in here."

"I know."

He slipped pass her and head downstairs becoming visible once more.

He reached the lab but didn't enter. This past week he would go down there at three and help around, at first like an assistant than more like a patient. An odd test here and there. But today feels different and it was the fact that its hotter than usual. His mom waited patiently at the foot of the steps waited for him.

He toyed with the holster on his belt before reaching and grabbed the Fenton Whip and raced down the stairs not looking into his mother's violet eyes.

"Can we just get this over with?"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but I didn't know how to end this chapter. *shrug***

**I'll try to be more mindful next time.**

**Niji out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow... Err... Plans! It is I, the great Dragon Queen Niji! First order of business, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update in a _long _time. This chapter just didn't want to be written, I didn't really know how to end it without making it cliffhanger, but I'm stubborn and pull through and finally finished this chapter! Nothing will stop me from from posting this! **

**Danny:*eye roll* Right-**

**You have no say in this! **

**Dani: Maybe try to make a schedule for when u write and when u post. **

**Oh! Of course, I'll try that. What you say matters! **

**Danny:*insulted* humph**

***ignoring Danny * Okey now on to the second order of business is that I need a beta reader. English is not my first language but I been learning it for twelve year (thirteen if u count kinder) and I know for a fact that some of my followers a beta readers. I am looking for one but iIwas wondering if any of you were interested. I'm still pretty new to all this despite being on here for over two years. I've been pretty bum lately and have not been able to sleep well at night. I'll be seeing a doctor soon due to some heart problems that are similar to the ones I had as a kid. Hopefully its just a false alarm so don't worry! **

**Danny:*worriedly glances* How can we not?! **

**Dani: Who's gonna write this epically awesome story?! We will be forgotten! **

**Just hang in there missy. That is the third I wanted to talk about. This only a check up who knows what will happen, but despite that, i will not give up any of my stories. I want you all to know that I'm a tough girl and if I can come back from the break of death at the age of 5 (story for another time) then I can pull through whatever obstacles the universe may throw at me. I might not update (like usual) for a while but I will continue to write and when I feel it ready, I'll update.**

**So for now... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dani if you please.**

**Dani: Sure thing! Her Majesty, the one and only, great Dragon Queen Niji doesn't own Danny Phantom. *giggles* Or me!**

**Danny: We belong to our _respective _creators.**

***eye roll* Oh, one more thing before i forget! Starting this chapter i will be my answers to some reviews i have from ch 1-3 at the bottom.**

* * *

The three teens stared at one another as they sat on med beds in the lab. After a week and half without contact with one another, Maddie finally let be together. Plus she had to check the vitals on the other two halfas. So far, from what she found out with Danny was that even in their 'ghost' form, they need to breathe and happen to have a heartbeat. It's faint, if you're not looking for it, you'll miss it.

Their mid transformation, after some unexpected testing, proves to be what keeps them stable. It keeps their mutated DNA balanced between their human blood and the ectoplasm. After a few experiments, Jazz accidentally discovered that the failed weapons really work, and they hurt, _a lot_. Even worse in their ghost form. Maddie knew that ghost have obsessions but she couldn't really guess if the teen have them too.

This fact alone is what has our heroes glaring at each other, more so Sam and Tucker.

"I'm just saying Sam! If I have an obsession, it has to be technology! Like Megan!"

Tucker pulled out his newest PDA which Sam slapped away.

"Oh please! Your real life obsession of meat overshadows your obsession over technology!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ah ya huh!

"Girl please!"

"I do please!"

Danny ignored them in favor of a snowball. After a few seconds into this...whatever this is, he threw at them hit its mark.

"Would you two shut up!" He glared at them. "This is the first time all week we are allowed to hang out together. Can't we just do that without arguing?"

Sam and Tucker looked ashamed. They didn't realize how much this was effecting Danny.

"We're sorry."

The raven smiled at his friends which quickly turned into an evil smirk. He threw two more snowballs at their faces.

"So let's chill out!"

A few feet away from the three sat two redheads, the younger of the two watching the trio while the other worked over notes.

"Do you really think they have obsessions, mom?" Jazz raised an eyebrow as Danny threw yet another snowball. "You did say they didn't actually die and their DNA is what truly changed."

"Jazz, sweetie, if there's one thing I learn as both a scientist and a mother of two teenagers and an aunt figure to two more is that ghost aren't the only being with obsessions. Its just that teenagers and ghost have a hard time hiding them."

Jazz blinked.

All her life, she was told that ghost are evil, they're bad and horrible and only care about themselves and their obsessions. Now that she knows for a fact the ghost exist, she wants to study them and their brains... Figuratively speaking, of course. Hearing her mother talking about ghost as if they're not just evil being that only want to take over the world.

"Mom-"

"Listen Jazz, the past week I was able to learn so much about ghost and hybrids while studying Danny but one thing I learn that struck me hard was that Danny was still the same. He pulled his pranks on his dad while I wasn't looking, he made his horrid puns and jokes. He hasn't change."

For the first time in her life, Maddie feels conflicted.

"Maybe, I've been wrong."

"I don't know about, if what you say about ghost is true than maybe we got something."

Maddie, like most scientists, didn't believe in psychology but she loves and respects her daughter too much to dismiss her opinion.

"About what exactly?"

"If a ghost is a post-human conscious, an echo of their living life, wouldn't that mean their personality would be the same. An evil king alive is an evil king in death. An innocent child waiting for their mother at school will still that innocent child at home with their mother. What makes a good living person turn evil after death? Maybe it's who we are when we die makes us who we are once we cross over."

Maddie pause to let the words sink in. Her life's works and theories just slapped her in her face.

"I- I need proof."

Jazz put down her 'The choices we make that decide our future' book.

"Take your time mom. You've been so single minded for so long, being open to new possibilities is strange to you but you _will_ get there."

Maddie smiled at her daughter.

"When did you get so wise?"

"The same day I realize that if Danny and I were going to be our own person than we had to be open minded about the universe. Something I forgot as I got older."

The mother place her hand on the younger redhead's shoulder.

"It's something we all forget."

The tender moment was ruin as three young teens shouted curses across the lab.

"Language!"

* * *

Two days. It's two days before the first day of , in a way, was excited but unlike his friends, he actually couldn't wait for his first day of high school. His parents were excited when his schedule came in. Other than his homeroom, English, and PE he had all AP classes. After comparing with his friends, all three had English and PE together.

He and Sam have history together, while he and Tucker has math and science. Sam and Tucker share a foreign language class. Jazz took them out to the Nasty Burger to celebrate into getting AP class but she was the one to tutor them.

That was yesterday. Today both Jazz and Maddie were out. Jack was left alone with the trio. At first they were just going to play some video games but as the responsible adult Jack is, he drag them downstairs to show off the working portal.

"Hey, Mr Fenton? What does the big button do? "

Jack beamed at Tucker.

"I'm glad you asked! " Sam and Danny glared at their friend which the older Fenton ignored. "Opens and closes the portal! "

To demonstrate Jack turn his back to the teens to focus on the control panel. Within seconds of opening the Ghost Portal, three ectoplasm octopus rushed out.

Jack, not realizing the danger began talking about how evil ghost are and how he will capture one and he will take them apart molecule by molecule.

One ecto-pus grabbed Tucker making him struggle to get free. Another has Sam in a choke hold. Danny, thanks to his years of training, avoided the ghost's attempt to capture him. He effortlessly transformed, his hands glowed green, ready to shoot if needed. He shot a ray straight into the ecto pus' glowing red eyes. He shot another blast to the holding Sam, one freed, she shakily transformed. Together they freed Tucker and sent the ecto-pi back through the ghost portal.

Sam and Tucker collapsed on their chairs out of breathe from being strangled. Danny held onto his chair just as his dad finished his speech.

"If only I could get the darn thing to work!"

The teens groan in pain, which Jack mistook as them not wanting the lesson to end.

"Jack? Danny? "

Maddie's voice came from upstairs. Three teens sigh in relief hearing the Fenton matriarch.

"Down here, Madds!"

* * *

Danny cautiously poked his... Er... Cereal? Oatmeal? Blue, Whatever you call it, food that eats spoons! The youngest Fenton shrugged and threw it into the hazardous waste bin, gotten used to his food eating his spoons.

At this rate, we'll have to buy more spoons than necessary. Or I could stop eating breakfast at home.

"We need more spoons."

Jazz, who's was making their lunch, heard him and blinked.

"Another one?"

He gave her a look.

Unbeknownst to the siblings Jack just finish his and Maddie's newest invention.

"Great Pudding! Its done!"

Everyone turn to the man of the house.

"With this, uh, Fenton Finder, we'll find ghost in no time."

They all flinched as he turned it on.

**"Welcome to the Fenton Finder, ghost detected. Move forward."**

It pointed to Jazz and Danny.

"Where?"

"Ghost found, thanking using the Fenton Finder."

"There's nothing there but my kids."

"Are you blind?! There is a ghost right in front of you!"

Jazz stepped in.

"That's enough! That thing is obviously busted as it just said that we're ghost! Danny and I are going to be late, let's go little brother, I'll drive. "

Jazz pushed her younger brother out the door. Jack and Maddie were left alone in silence. Jack broke that silence.

"Do you know what this means?!"

"Back to the drawing board?

"No! It's means Jazz is possessed!"

Maddie faced palmed hearing the ridiculous explanation why the machine went off around their children.

"Jazz is not possessed by a ghost."

"Yes she is!"

"No she isn't plus you don't have any proof she is."

"I'll give you proof!"

The large man marched to the front door.

Maddie sighed.

"This can't end well. Jack wait!"

* * *

**Casper High School Lunch hour**

The gang sat down for lunch and hear the story they've been half during to hear all day long.

"Then we left and got breakfast on the way here."

They nodded at the end of Danny's boring story.

Sam spoke up this time.

"So guys... Guess who changed the lunch menu from Mystery Meat Monday to Magnificent Mold Monday!"

She held up the school lunch menu for them to see.

"Well, this possibly can't end well."

"No! Oh no you didn't!"

"For the record, I'm not apart of this."

"How could you?! This is mutiny!"

"Because I can!"

"I'm so glad I packed lunch today. "

"You little-"

"And I'm eating outside now. "

Danny walked away, wondering how the three of them ever became friends.

"Hey Fenturd!"

_Speaking of not ending well._

"Hey... Dash-"

"You're little girlfriend -"

"Not my girlfriend."

"Whoever she is to you! She changed the menu! "

"Make her change it back! "

"I don't control her plus I don't eat school food. "

He waved his brown bag in front of the quarterback. Before the blonde could hurt him, Danny slipped by him and went to the courtyard.

What he saw out there wasn't much better than back inside. Jazz was yelling at their Father while their mother tried not to get in middle of things. He stood by his mother, watching it all unfold before his eyes.

"Dad thought Jazz was Possessed? "

Maddie nodded.

"How did he 'figured' that out?"

"Sometimes I don't even know."

Danny looked at the time, if he didn't leave now he'd be late for his next class.

"Gotta go back to class. "

He turned to leave but his mom called him back.

"Here. "

He looked at the cylinder object.

"A thermos? "

"The Fenton Thermos. It supposed to trap ghost but it works like a regular thermos too. Be careful we haven't fully tested it out and might get sucked in. "

"Um thanks."

He walked back to class not realizing how much he and his friends will come to depend on that thermos.

* * *

Danny watched as his friends fought for the better food.

"Nothing will make me feel better."

Just as he finish his comment, a blue puff of air flew out his mouth.

"Oh no."

He quickly turns around.

"Hello today's lunch menu said today was meatloaf but I don't see any."

An old lady who looks like Tucker's grandma smiled sweetly the teen.

"Did somebody changed the menu?"

Danny pointed behind him.

Lunch Lady's became flames as her eyes turn bright red.

"THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!"

The teen's eyes widened as the Lunch Lady launched at him. Without warning, the boy transformed, startling the ghost. The ghost couldn't believe her eyes, a human boy just turn into a ghost! Impossible!

"So your a little halfling, aren't you? Well, no matter I will beat you!"

Seconds after her out burst, meat began to pile up around her and morph in to some type of meat monster. Terrified scrams of teens could be heard in the background. The nice blue sky and lush green grass turn pinkish red and yellow brown color respectively. Within minutes of the fight, nothing slowed down the monster on rampage. Danny never fought a fully able ghost before, mostly just ectopus, so he was struggling with this. Kicks did nothing but slap off a few meat slices, punches had the same effect, the only thing that seem to actually work were his ecto-blast and the ecto-gun.

_Geez where are Sam and Tucker when I really need them?!_

Said best friends where trying calm down the once protesters while fight miniature meat minions in their ghost forms. Sam's long red hair flaring out of the way when one the meat minion tried to grab hold of it, she turned and blasted the meat apart. Meanwhile Tucker, being a long range fighter, was shooting with Fenton shot gun, blasting ecto pellets at the raw meats.

"We have to find Danny!"

"Ya think?!"

Sam growled at Tucker's rebuttal. Fro. The corner of her eye she spot Maddie doing the same with calming the kids and doing a better job at it.

_Danny where are you?_

Back to Danny, who was in a struggle, snap when he heard Sam's telepathic plea. A wave of emotions broke through their blocked link, fear being the primary one. That second was all it took the meat amour coated ghost to knock Danny away. Causing his vision to fade to black for just a second. Blinking the stars away, the halfa noticed something shinning some yards. Upon closer inspection, it was his parent new invention, the same one his mother gave him earlier, the Fenton Thermos!

Using his personal favorite, the Fenton Whip (a weapon he invented himself), he lassoed the pure energy rope around the cylinder container and pulling it toward him. Once in his hand, he clipped it to his belt and fly towards the possessed meat. As he landed behind the monster, he unclipped the thermos, checking it over to figure out how to use it. Seeing the green button on the side, he figure it more like his small gun, just point and shoot. That's exactly what he did, and like a vacuum, it sucked in the ghost with a blueish white light. In a flash she was gone.

Detransformed back to normal, which was his fatal mistake. As soon as he looked away the tower of meat swayed before clasping overhead. Danny's vision faded black as he fell unconscious.

* * *

Jazz hummed a silly tune as she combed away her brother's black hair with her finger and held an icepack in place on his head. Maddie sat across from them examining the thermos that held their first _human _ghost. Jack, with the ghost finder, walked around the ground. Danny, on the other hand, glared across the school yard at his friends who where cleaning up the mess they made. Mr. Lancer, their homeroom and English teacher, scowled as he watched the two ringmasters.

"Miss Manson! Pick up that steak!"

"With my hands?" she asked disgustedly.

Mr. Lancer turned to Tucker.

"Mr. Foley! Pick up that grass bread!"

"With my hands?" he asked dejectedly.

Danny smirked at his friends unfortunate job. Its their own faults.

"Today... "

Jazz frowned.

"Danny?"

"A job well done."

The sitting Fentons laughed at the poorly crude pun.

* * *

**Review Respond (RR for short)**

**Extreme Light 9**: why thank you!

**Lovesbugsalot**: *shrug* I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. What is this fair you speak of?

**Ella Le Hissy:**I try my best

**Ananamora**: how about you wright out the first chapter then go from there. That's how all my stories start out.

**The Talent:**I believe in details are the keys to a good story. You got plot, good! I've read really good plotline stories but they didn't have enough detail to make the stories and they gave up. They dont have enough of the story since they they don't go past the whole this is plot phase. A little info would be nice!

I personally would think that Sam is a natural blonde like her dad but her disagreement with her mother makes her want to be different from the witch that is her mother. Her black hair in the show looks fake and reminds me when my blonde friend and I dyed our hair black argo Sam is blonde in my story.

**Zander24**: don't worry, I know how you feel. After the fifth story with this plot that just ended saying they were leaving the story or putting up for adoption, I gave up looking decided to make my own. I won't abandon this but my updates will be random and a spur of the moment deal so just bear with me on this. It's also a slow moving story, with a few days/weeks time skip.

**Princessbinas**: yeah you're not first to say that. I make lots of mistakes and most will be spelling. Like I said before, when I update, it's just spur of the moment and I usually don't check before updating it but I'm fixing that and if you go back you'll see that fixed my mistakes as best as I could. I'm still looking for one.

**Guest**: no he ain't! Both jazz and Maddie know and jack will be oblivious about but he'll find out sooner or later. Of all the adult I think and Sam's will the last to know. Jack because he's just that oblivious and those two, for too many reasons to name. Don't worry about Dani, she'll appear when the time comes. I believe the reason for being more prankster and childish is because shed is describe as an early preteen girl than a moody secretive teenage boy. Still trying wrap my head around that someone could mistakenly mess up cloning and precautions that dear old Vladdie had that he ended creating Dani. What did he do?!

**Danny Phantom Overlord**: don't worry more's coming you way!

**Zaqhirix Cheshire**: it wasn't mush as quick revelation as it was more of Maddie looking over the security tape to see what happen that got the kids spooked. Oh and I'd like to publicly thank you for the drawing you did of Danny fighting, you truly captured the moment perfectly. I hope I inspire you to do more.

**Thanks to all who took the time to write out a review. I will respond to your review even if its just that u like it. If I can, I might be able to update by Feb next year, or maybe earlier. Whelp! Until next time...**

**Read, review, comment, or criticize, whatever u prefer! **

**~Niji out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait but it was hard to focus on this but I will get the next chapter up and running since it will from Sam's PoV.**

**Enjoy the this while it last.**

* * *

**Five**

Danny slowly made his way down the stairs to the lab. Making it to the final step, he raised an eyebrow at his father decked out in fishing gear. Placing his school bag on the floor he made his way to the older male. Jack paid no mind to his younger child as he concentrated.

"Uh... Dad? What are you up to?"

Jack took a sip from his soda, reeling back an empty hook.

"Isn't it obvious son?! I'm fishing for ghost! Haven't caught any yet but it won't be long that we'll have in our hands then we'll-"

A loud rumble echoed around the lab.

"But first, I have to to use the Fenton urinal! Hold down the fort till I get back."

With speed no man his size should have, he pass the glowing fishing rod in the teen's hands and ran upstairs.

"Uh... "

Danny awkwardly stood his ground as he waited for his father to come back. Just his luck, the fishing line stiffen and dragged him a few feet. Using as much force as he could, he tried to pull back.

"Whoa!"

Reeling as hard as he could, he lost grip on the rod and fell backwards. The head of the ghost came through the portal, and roared threateningly at the teen. Though it was a bad time, Danny notice the the new ghost is glowing blue dragon. Without any warning, the ghost blew green flames at the boy.

**"I need to GO!"**

"Well sorry the toilet is a little occupied!"

Danny grabbed the Fenton baton stick and swung it at the dragon's head. She reeled back in shock, successfully distracting her and giving Danny some time transform.

"Going ghost!"

He shot a ray at her, causing her to stumble but she shook it with a roar and charged at the smaller ghost. Raising her claw, she sliced at him which, fortunately for him, she missed.

**"I have to GO!"** She growled out. **"Now! I have to go NOW!"**

Danny shot another ray but this time at her snout. She hissed at him in pain.

"Maybe you should wait your turn!"

He smirked at her baffled look. Taunting the enemy is probably a bad idea, everybody else seems to think so, but the raven finds it fun. She snorted and glared at him. Huffing, she caught a glimpse at the clock behind him. She gave a cry of outrage at the time.

**"I'm late! I have to go to the masquerade ball! I have to GO!"**

Doing something no ghost he has ever crossed paths has done, she turn back and went through the portal back into the Ghost Zone. She left a godsmacked Danny standing the middle of a half destroyed lab with his father coming down any second now. Blinking, he changed back to normal and crossed his arms.

"Pfft. Hope that's not her costume," he looked around the lab. "It's not very convincing."

* * *

Tucker laughed his but off after Danny retold his morning to his best friends. Sam huffed and glared, ignoring her fellow halfas in favor for shooting imagery lasers at a beauty pageant /homecoming dance flyer. Her violet eyes turning an icy blue but switched back before anybody noticed. Danny kicked Tucker from under their table to get the dark skinned boy's attention. They watched as their female companion crumble the flyer and feed to her plants.

"Sam? Is something the matter? " Danny bit his lip. "If this is about that dance thing... We don't have to go, it's not requirement. "

"Speak for-" Tucker yelped, "I mean, we could anything you want! It is on the same day as your birthday - Ow!"

The secretly blonde stood up before glaring toward the other end of the courtyard where the freashmen A Lister's are."It's not that guys, " she denies. "I'm joining that pageant! And I'm going to win it! "

The determination in her eyes puzzled the two males. Danny raised an eyebrow as skimmed over his copy of the flyer. Usually, Sam didn't care for these kinds of things unless... Oh. Prize money goes to the charity of their (winner's) choice. If he knew the A Lister girls (unfortunately he does) they'll choose the charity of shopping spree weekend to get themselves new clothes. Since most of them can't compete for homecoming Queen till senior year and winning the Casper High beauty pageant is probably the closest thing they'll get.

"Your mom is one of the judges. "

_I know._

Danny scan his friend's face. Nothing was going to change her mind. Just as they were going to change the subject the bell rang singling the end of lunch. _This is going to be a long day. _

* * *

Jazz hummed as she listened to Danny explain his day with a full mouth. Today's test was to see how long Danny can eat ice cream, while it was warmer durning the summer, Danny had to stay constantly cooled, weather it was indoors with the AC to the max or eating ice, lots of it. Now that its autumn he doesn't need it to be as cold or eat as much frozen food. Still, it is funny he doesn't realize that he just had five gallons worth of ice cream and not have a brain freeze.

"That's good, little brother."

Danny scowled as Jazz patted his head. Their mother smirking watching them interact with one another.

"So now Sam is making Tucker and I be her pack mules. I don't know what's worse, this English essay or following Sam around looking for the "perfect" dress. Why they think that having the homecoming dance and freshmen beauty pageant the same day is beyond me. "

He popped a frozen cherry in his mouth.

"Dash thought I was going to ask Paulina out and pushed me into a locker... I flew through seconds later."

They gave him a look.

"He was already gone!"

Maddie sighed and check Danny's vitals but not before taking away his last bowl of frozen dairy. She couldn't believe what was going on in her son's new high school life but she guesses he has to vent to someone.

**BEEP**

**"**Well look at that, all your vitals are fine. Time to go!"

"Wait what-"

"Mom's right Danny beside weren't you suppose to meet up with Sam and Tucker?"

"Yeah but-"

**SLAM**

Jazz slammed the lab door on Danny's face.

"Well that happened."

* * *

All that time spent in shops, looking at dresses, all for nothing. Why? All because of that ghost dragon from a few weeks ago came and ruin the beauty pageant and dance. Truthfully, Danny doesn't really how Sam stopped the ghost but he was glad that she did it and not him. He fought her once and didn't feel like doing a repeat.

Though that didn't stop Danny and Tucker from being curious.

* * *

**For those of you who have been waiting patiently for this to come out... there it was. The next chapter is the same episode but in Sam PoV since it her battle this time. There will some fights where all three fights, then there will be battles where they are solo. I kinda need help in that department... so if there's a certain ghost that you Sam, Tucker, or Danny to fight solo just let me know. Oh and tell me your favorite episode and I'll see if i can fit it in with the story.**

**Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Ja-ne (goodbye) Niji~**


End file.
